


The Truth Comes Out (and so does Pacifica)

by Penny_Bunce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lol actually no, Sad Fluff, but oh well, fluff fluff fluff, ish, its not happy but it IS fluffy!, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Bunce/pseuds/Penny_Bunce
Summary: What could go wrong when you sneak out with your very adorable very secret  girlfriend Mabel Pines,  go get drunk without telling her, stay out alone until one in the morning and walk home barefoot? Apparently a lot, as Pacifica discovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: homophobia and child abuse 
> 
> Finally posting a fic about our favorite two lesbians. I have so many Billdip fics I want to upload, but they all seem unfinished no matter how much I write. So enjoy this! I am such a slut for Mabifica.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I'm unhappy with the outcome of this fic and the plot didn't happen exactly as I'd originally wanted. Hopefully soon I'll rewrite this fic, in all of it's sloppily written glory/

It was so quite at the Northwest's that the creak of the large front door seemed louder than usual. Pacifica winced as the noise sounded through her house. Her head and her feet hurt, and she carried her heels in one hand. Heels were no use for walking home in, she'd decided about five minutes in. The drinks that she had still hadn't wore off, nor had the guilt of drinking without telling Mabel.  
"So you've finally decided to show up." A voice broke thorough the silence. Pacifica froze.  
"You're not as secretive as you believe to be young lady. My, you're really not very secretive at all. Couldn't even fool that filthy old Mcgucket." Her father, Preston, chimed as his daughter made her way towards the stairs purposefully ignoring him.  
"Pacifica, my stars! What're you wearing?" Exclaimed her mother, walking towards her. Her heels clicked against the hard floors with every step, making her a incredibly intimidating. Why anyone needed to have heels on at one in the morning was beyond Pacifica. Still, she hadn't even noticed she still had Mabel's sweater on. She'd intended to take it off before she left.  
"Mother, it's just a sweater. It was cold outside, I didn't want to ruin my good jacket." She turned anxiously, facing her parents.  
"I'm sorry I was late ,father, really, I just got caught up in something--"  
"Late? Young lady, it's one in the damn morning. You weren't with those Pines twins, were you? Such a bad influence on our daughter, Priscilla, I told you that from the start." Pacifica frowned. It wasn't Mabel or Dipper's fault.  
"It wasn't their fault--" she began, before being interrupted.  
"So you were with them. You do realize that the girl is a faggot, don't you dear? You shouldn't be around that type of person." Her mother butted in. Pacifica's eyes narrowed.  
"Honestly mother, Mabel isn't a 'faggot'. She's my friend. She's sweet and kind, and doesn't deserve to be labeled that." Mrs.Northwest gasped at her daughter, un-used to this back talk.  
"No, I won't have it. You can't be friends with someone of her kind." Pacificas blood boiled. Normally, she could control herself around her parents, but she was sick of it. She dropped her heels by the staircase.  
"Fucking watch me." She said before slapping a hand over her own mouth. What had she done! Before she could even begin to apologize, the too familiar feeling of her father's hand on her face became apparent. She stumbled back, running into the foot of the stairs.  
"I will not tolerate that kind of language here. I knew those kids were bad for you. You are not to see them. Ever!" Pacifica felt her eyes get wet as she silently cursed herself. She wanted to be strong, but she just couldn't help but cry when angry.  
"You can't do that!" She yelled at her father.  
"What was it again dear? Oh yes. Fucking watch me. Filthy fags will not be around my daughter, and that's final." Tears poured out of the teens eyes.  
"Oh yea?" She sniffed. "W-well maybe your daughter is a filthy fag! So how do you want me to sta-stay away from my self?!" She was still yelling. Her parents were stunned until BAM,another slap. And another. She was on the ground at this point , but the hits just kept coming.  
"Dad! Stop it! Please!" She cried, no, pleaded to no avail. She turned her head to look at her mother, but Priscilla had turned away. Turned away as her daughter cried out in pain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she was left alone on the bottom of the staircase crying.  
"You are not a fairy, you are proper damn girl. Start acting like it, or leave my house." Preston sneered before walking away. She got up slowly, legs trembling and began to walk to the door. She gasped as the cold air hit her face, wet with tears as she began to walk. Drawing her phone from her pocket, she dialed her girlfriends number, hoping, praying for her to pick up. Pacifica was about to put her phone away, when finally came;  
"Hello?" It was Mabel, who'd obviously been sleeping prior to this call.  
"Mabel." Pacifica sobbed into the phone. Mabel was frantic and concerned was laced in her voice.  
"Paz, what happened? What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly.  
"I just... Can I come over. Please?" Her voice broke on the last word, even though that 'please' felt awfully foreign on her tounge.  
"What! Of course. Where are you baby." Mabel was wide awake now. Pacifica looked around from where she began walking. She was now nearly in the center of town, and her feet ached badly without shoes. She rambled off where she was to her girlfriend, having to repeat herself twice as her sobbing made her words unintelligible.  
"Baby, I'm coming to pick you up, ok? Stay there, Paz.." Mabel said gently. Pacifica nodded, and then let out a weak "Okay."  
About ten minutes later, Mabel pulled up in her Grunkle's car. As soon as it was parked, the door was slung open, and out came Mabel, clad in her pajamas and Dipper's jacket.  
"Pacifica! What the hell happened!" Mabel cried, staring at her face in horror before pulling her into a hug. Pacifica said nothing, weeping in her girlfriend's arms. After a few minutes, she was lead to the passenger seat. Mabel kept asking what happened on the way the The Shack, and got no answer each time. Finally, when they'd arrived, she led her up to their bathroom.  
"Sit down." Mabel demanded, pushing down the lid to the toilet as she pulled out a first aid kit. Normally, Pacifica would've thought it to be insanitary to use a toilet as a seat, but she just complied. Mabel got in her knees in front of Pacifica.  
"Now, you're gonna have to tell me what happened, babe." Mabel nearly whispered, as she looked Pacifica in the eyes. Pacifica looked away a, only to have finger lightly moving her chin so she could look the girl in front of her in the eyes.  
"Paz..." Mabel said, as if trying to persuade her with a single word. And it worked. As soon as Mabel and finished cleaning up her face, Pacifica just blurted it out. Everything. The part where she'd left the mystery shack and gotten drunk. The part where she was still a little drunk upon arriving home, and when her mother had called Mabel a filthy fag and how her father beat the ever loving shit out of her before telling her to leave. And Mabel listened. She listened and cried with Pacifica.  
"Pacifica, I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." She whispered as she brought her girlfriend on for another embrace. Pacifica gladly accepted it, which was also unlike her. She hiccuped as she grasped the back of Mabel-well, Dippers- jacket in her fists.  
"Mabel, I fucked up so bad, I should've just kept my fucking mouth closed, but no! I just couldn't leave well enough alone!" She stood up, pulling away, and walking towards the door. Her head and feet ached worse and so did her heart now. Mabel stood up after her.  
"Paz, that's silly. Your parents are just shit people and they don't deserve anyone like you. You couldn't have hidden yourself forever."  
Pacifica turned to face her.  
"No. No, no, no, no , no. You're wrong Mabel, you don't get it. I could've , I could've never told them and they'd still love me. God, why am I so stupid. I'm such a bad daughter, Mabel! Oh my god, oh my god." She was rambling , eyes wide as tears streamed down her cheeks. She fell forward into Mabel's arms. Mabel tried to soothe her girlfriend, and they stood there in that bathroom for a long time. Finally, she coaxed her to get into bed. Dipper was sound asleep in his bed, so they had to be quiet. Mabel threw her jacket in the corner of the room and helped get Pacifica out of the sweater she'd borrowed, leaving her in a camisole and a skirt. She lied when she said it was cold to her mother, she really just wanted to wear Mabel's clothes. They crawled into the tiny twin bed, Pacifica still hiccuping.  
"You're not a bad daughter." Mabel finally whispered.  
"I wish your parents could appreciate how amazing you are, because you are amazing. I love you. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met and youre the best cuddler. Even Waddles likes you. You always smell pretty because of that lotion you put on, and sometimes I borrow it because it reminds me of you. You tell me how much you like my sweaters and then refuse to have me make you one because you're too darn sweet. Pacifica Nrothwest, I love you. So, so much." She kissed Pacificas forehead, holding her that much closer. Pacifica began to cry again, but this time she held a smile. It was quite a sight, this girl with a bruised face, tears streaming down it, smiling, but it Mabel was happy to be looking at this sight because it was her girlfriend, whom she was in love with.  
"I love you, Mabel. Thank you. I really love you." Pacifica placed a kiss on her lips, to which Mabel responded to wonderfully. They kissed for a while, before Mabel pulled away with a small smile.  
"Night, Paz." She said, as the two layed down again for the second time.


End file.
